naughty kiss
by Nacita
Summary: ketika Sakura berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah datang menghampirinya./.."apah kau yakin bisa melupakan ini ?"../" dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan"


Chapter 1

KISS

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uchiha sasuke X Haruno sakura

.

Drama &Romance

.

OOC,OC,Typo(s),and etc

.

Itadakimasu

.

 **Konoha High School**

"Sa….Susuke-kun te…terimalah surat dariku.." Sasuke melirik kertas tersebut lalu mengambinya, dia mengeluarka pulpen dari sakunya lalu menulis sesuatu dikertas itu. Gadis yang meberikan surat tersebut (baca: Sakura)hanya menyeritkan alisnya bingung, Sakura melongo meihat surat cintanya telah di berikan nilai oleh Sasuke dan mendapat nilai –D

"Sasuke –kun kenapa kau…." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata katanya Sasuke sudah memetongnya

"banyak kata yang harus kau perbaiki ,ada baberapa tanda tulis yang tidak sesuai." Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura di taman memandang surat cintanya

 **SAKURA POV**

Apa apan ini, kenapa Sasuke-kun memberiku nilai. Seharusnya dia membacanya dan menerima pernyataan cintaku.

Huwaa ! Ino.. Hinata tolong aku gagal …lagi

Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju kelasku dan duduk dikursiku yang berada didekat Ino, belum sempat aku ingin duduk, Ino sudah menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi tubi

"Jidat, apa kau berhasih? Apa Sasuke menerimamu? Apa dia…bla bla bla….." aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah kenapa sasuke tidak pernah membalas perasaanku, padahal aku selalu memberinya perhatian lebih walaupun, hanya dibalas dengan dingin. Apa Sasuke membenciku ?. Apa aku menyerah saja?. Huwa _Kami-sama_ bagaimana ini. Hah…. mungkin aku harus belajar melupakannya.

 _ **End Sakura pov**_

"…ra.."

"..sa..ku."

"JIDAT!"

"kyaaa.. gempa bumi..gempa bumi…kyaa la.. AUW"sakura memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan dari Ino "oi jidat kamu itu kenapa sih… dipanggil malah diam"

Ino menatap sakura kesal "jadi bagai mana ?" sakura hanya menatap bingung perkataan Ino "hah? Maksudnya ?" muncul perepatan siku dijidat Ino tanda iya sangat kesal, Hinata yang melihatnya langsung menahan Ino agar tidak menggebrak meja yang di depannya " JADI KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN APA YANG DARI TADI AKU TANYAKAN! HAH!" Ino mulai mengepal tangannya " sa..sabar Ino-chan" Hinata mengelus elus pundak Ino agar tenang ,sedang kan sakura ? entahlah dia hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan takut

"maksudku apa keu sudah jadian dengan Sasuke hem ?" akhirnya Ino bisa tenang juga berkat bantuan Hinata

"ditolak lagi, bahkan Sasuke memberinya nilai, lihatlah." Sakura memperlihatkan surat cintanya yang penuh dengan coretan dari Sasuke

"mmpp…hahahahaha jidat jidat kasihan sekali hidupmu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya "lalu apa kau masih mau melanjutkan kisah cintamu dengan _Prince cool_ kita, hem?"

"hah..sepertinya aku akan mulai belajar menjahui Sasuke, masih banya laki laki didunia ini" terbesit kata keraguan dimulut Sakura

 _GUBRAK_

Ino memukul meja didepannya dan menata Sakura bingun "tapi kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah menyukanya dari kelas X dan sekarang kita sudah kelas XIII ingat Sakura kelas XIII, dan kau mau menyerah?"

"justru itu yang membuatku putus asa, Sasuke tidak pernah melirikku selama tiga tahun disekolah ini, dia selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku. Dan aku mulai lelah , aku juga ingin fokus belajar agar bisa masuk kampus yang terbaik dikonoha" . Ino dan Hinata hanya memandang sendu sakura

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Yosh .. baiklah kalau begitu jidat, aku akan mendukungmu genbatte" teriak Ino dengan riang "a..aku juga mendukung Sakura-chan" tambah Hinata dan membuat Sakura tersenyum senang

"baiklah semangat Sakura" teriak Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri

~KANTIN KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL~

Sasuke duduk dengan mekanannya disudut belakang kantin tempat favorinya jika sedang bersama dengan sahabatnya. Dia hanya diam sambil melihat sekitarnya, Sasuke hanya menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap sosok merah jambu yang beberapa minggu ini tidak datang menganggu kehidupannya setelah menilai menlai surat cintanya. Ada terbesit rasa kecewa dihatinya karana si pinkky itu tidak menemuinya, entahlah dia juga bingung dengan perasaannya.

"yo.. teme apakah kau merindukan Sakura-chan gara gara dia tidak pernah menghampirimu lagi"apakah Sasuke terlalu serius menatap Sakura sampai sampai dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang membawa sebuah nampan berisisi ramen instan

"sebaiknya kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu teme sebelum Sakura-chan diambil orang lain, lihatlah sekarang dia sudah mulai menjahuimu Teme"kata Naruto

"diamlah dobe" sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu waktu ia melewati koridor skolah

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sasukemelewati koridorsekolah dengan wajah datarnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong tiba ia melihat gadis yang telah lama ia rindukan_

 _Deg_

 _Sasuke memengang dadanya, ada apa ini kenapa dia deg degan melihat sakura. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat gadis itu hanya tersenyum padanya_

 _Deg_

 _Ada apa denganmu Uchiha sasuke, kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyuman manis dari gadis yang selalu mengganggumu membuat jantunmu seakan ingin meledak. Sasuke bingung akan sifat Sakura, biasanya jika merekabertemu gadis itu akan memanggl namanya dan memujanya, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan menuju kelasnya_

 _ **End flashback**_

Sasuke merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya,ia hanya berbalik dan menatap Naruo " pikirkan perkataanku dengan baik teme, sekarang sudah memasuki tahap kelulus. Waktumu untuk mendapatkanya semakin sedikit" Sasuke hanya memasang muka datarnya

Hari hari berjalan terasa cepat sekarang semua siswa dan siswi Konoha High School berkumpul di aula sekolah, sekarang adalah malam kelulusan siswa KHS tahun ajaran XXXX . mereka semua berkumpul dan berpesta bersama ,ada juga siswa yang pergi kekelas mereka hanya untuk melihat lihat untuk terakhir kalinya karena mereka akan pergi ke kampus mereka sesuai jurusan apa yang akan mereka ikuti.

Sakura dan sahabatnya sekarang berada di kelas mereka XI.C , hah.. ini yang sakura takutkan berpisah dengan sahabatnya tapi mau bagai mana lagi, dia harus memandang lurus kedepan menuju masa depannya ^_^.

"a..ano Sa..sakura-chan Ino-chan kalian mau masuk Universitas mana ?" Tanya Hinata

"UNIVERSITAS KONOHA!" jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak, ternyata persahabatan mereka membuat mereka menjadi satu hati.

Hari makin menjelang malam dan sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dinihari Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri , karena terlalu asik bercerita sampai ia lupa waktu untuk pulang, dan disinilah dia berada di lorong kelas yang mulai sepi karena pesta telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Walaupun masih ada siswa yang masih berkeliaran tetap saja terasa sepi karena sakura berjalan sendirian, Ino sudah pulang bersama kekasihnya dan Hinata pulang dengan kakak sepupunya. Sakura tahu diri agar dia tidak mengganggu privasi orang lain walaupun mereka sahabat.

 _Tab .._

 _Tab.._

 _Tab.._

sakura dapat mendengar suarah langkah kaki seseorang dibelakangnya dan saat dia berbalik ternyata orang itu adalah….

" hay Haruno.."

….Uchiha …

"Sakura.."

….Sasuke

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ada apa ini bukannya sakura sudah berjanji akan melepaka Sasuke saat masa SMA sudah berakhir ? apa karena hanya dengan melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke ?. Tu…tunggu Sasuke ter…..senyum?. Entahlah sakura juga masih bingung

"o-oh hai Uchiha-san" Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk memandang Sasuke. Sakura sangat merindukan mata itu, mata yang selalu menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

Hah? Uchiha-san apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar, bukannya si pinky ini selalu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dan dengan sufx –kun ? aneh "Uchiha.. san ?" Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa , memang apa yang salah dengan panggilannya barusan, itukan pertanda dia sopan.

" ada apa denganmu pinky, biasanya kau memanggilku _Sasuke-_ _ **kun**_ ,apa kepalamu habis kepentok pintu hem ?"Sasuke memberikan beberapa tekana pada saat dia bicara terutama dibagian kun

Lagi lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk pertanda dia gugup

Hfui….

Sakura menghela nafasnya "maaf saja Uchiha-san, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku sudah lulus SMA maka perasasanku padamu akan kuhilangkan, aku akan menghapus semua ingatanku tentang dirimu " Sasuke mengertakkan giginya tanda dia tidak suka dengan perkataan Sakura, kemudian Sasuke menatap mata Sakura lalu muncul senyum (sangat)tipis diwajah tampannya

" apa kau yakin ?" Tanya sasuke

Sakura hanya meneguk ludahnya " ya, aku yakin pasti bisa. Asal kau tau yah, aku sedah lelah akan sifat dinginmu padaku dan tidak pernah melirikku sedikitpun"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian maju satu langkah dan menyebabkan Sakura terpojok didinding koridor sekolah, Sakura hanya dapat menutup matanya saat Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaya ".. _apa kau yakin bisa melupakan ini_ _.."_ Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke memegang kedua pipinya

Deg…deg…deg…

Deg

Deg

 _Cup_

Apa ini, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya , saat Sakura membuka _matanya_ dan

Uchiha…. Sasuke…

Deg

Deg

…menciumnya….

Sakura hanya diam, badannya seakan tak mau bergerak. Sakura tahu ini salah, ia mencoba tuk memberontak, tapi makin Sakura bergerak maka Sasuke semakin menekan bibirnya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya memberikan kecupan kecil, namun lama kelamaan ciman lembut itu menjadi liar dan ganas , Sasuke mulai menggit bibir bawah Sakura "…Akhhmmpp" Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Sakura.

"hhmmmppp…."

"…sasmmmmppp…"

"hmmmmppp…"Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas ,namun Sasuke belum mau melepaskan bibirnya. Ia mendorong Sasuke menjahu, dengan tidak rela Sasuke harus melepas tawannya

"akuh yakin kau tak akan melupakan hal ini" kata Sasuke degan nafas yang kurang teratur

"hah…hah..Sasukeh…hah.. kau ….mau….membunuhku…..hah.." Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya yang hampir hilang

"salahkan bibirmu yang terlalu manis seperti permen" kata Sasuke santai ,ia melirik Sakura yang sedang menghirup udara dengan kasar, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan wajah merona dan bibir tipisnya yang agak membengkak karena ulahnya

 _BLUSH_

 _ **SAKURA POV**_

Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan, bisa bisanya dia menggodaku disaat seperti ini… akh… menebalkan KUSO! KUSO!KUSO! awas kau pantat ayam.

"hn sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu , atau kau masih ingin aku cium "

Na..NANI!? apa yang dia kata hah!? Dasar pantat ayam

"ti..tidak, dasar bodoh" tunggu kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, oh tidak ada apa denganku

" bukannya ini yang kau inginkan hn ?. sudahlah ayo pulang " (Sasuke menarik tanngan sakura ) ada apa dengan tubuhku kenapa mau saja diseret olehnya

 _ **AND SAKURA POV**_

Sakura hanya diam saat Sasuke menarik tangannya menuju parkiran sekolah. Hening melanda saat mereka berada dimobil, Sakura bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana sedangkan Sasuke tetap focus dengan jalanan

"kita sudah sampai" kata Sasuke memecah suasana "A-a..ha'I arigato Sasuke" saat sakura ingin keluar dari mobil tiba tiba sasuke menarik tangannya

 _Cup_

 _Sasuke mencium bibirnya singkat_

 _Blush_

Sakura blushing berat akibat Sasuke, " mimpi yang indah" kata sasuke singkat lalu mencium jidat sakura

Cup

"dan itu bonus tambahan" Sasuke melepas genggamannya, Sakura yang menyadari itu segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan sakura yang masih diam didepan rumahnya, otaknya masing mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan.

"..sas..suke menciumku ?. APA YANG PANTAT AYAM ITU LAKUKAN" ckckck Sakura kenapa otakmu begitu lambat, berdoalah semoga kau tidak membangunkan tetanggamu

 _BERSAMBUNG…._


End file.
